Patent Literature (PTL) 1 describes a display device including: a display control element; a touch detection element; and a drive unit for driving the display control element to sequentially display M horizontal lines in each of a plurality of unit drive periods constituting one frame period, and driving the touch detection element in N touch position detection periods provided in the unit drive period, where N is smaller than M. This display device performs display driving for the M horizontal lines sequentially in each unit drive period, and drives the touch detection element in the N touch detection periods in the unit drive period.